


5 Times Stiles Caught Derek Singing +1 Time They Sang Together

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Christmas 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alcohol, Alpha Derek Hale, Baking, Christmas, Christmas songs, Derek Hale is a Softie, Drunk Werewolves, Fluff, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mistletoe, Singing, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: My grammar is a mess, sorry. I hope you still liked this story, I woke up around 3 in the morning with this idea and had to write it down immediately.





	5 Times Stiles Caught Derek Singing +1 Time They Sang Together

1\. 

The first time Stiles caught Derek singing was kind of an accident. Everyone had left the rebuild Hale house after the pack meeting, Stiles included. Actually, he was almost home when he noticed he had left his self made Bestiary at Derek's. Deciding that it's too important to him, he drove all the way back to the preserve.

Derek was cleaning up when Stiles arrived, the radio was blasting pop music - since when did Derek listen to that? Stiles opened the door, knowing Derek could hear him arriving. But when he walked tot the living room, Derek was too focused on cleaning to have noticed Stiles' arrival. He was about to greet the Alpha, when he heard Derek's voice.

And he wan't talking to him, no, he was singing along. To Wham's _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go._

Oh, Stiles wished he hadn't left his phone in his car. This could be blackmail against the werewolf for the rest of his life. Stiles couldn't help but laugh when he saw Derek's head bow along with the beat, this made the Alpha look up and... blush.

Derek Hale was blushing... Was this a dream?

The pain in Stiles' back when Derek pushed him against the wall was enough proof that he was not dreaming. "What are you doing here?" Derek growls at him, his cheeks are still red and he looks slightly embarrassed. 

"Woah, I forgot my book." Stiles answers and holds up his hands, "Calm down, big guy. It's not like I would tell anyone... Well... Maybe Scott... Or Isaac, definitely Erica-"

Derek growls at him, making Stiles grunt. "Kidding, kidding. I promise I won't tell anyone. Now can you let me go? You're hurting me."

That made the Alpha back off, he had never actually wanted to hurt the human - besides the time that he slammed his face into the steering wheel of his Jeep, Stiles deserved it. Derek takes a step back and Stiles lets out a relieved sigh. He looks around and sees the book he was looking for, he quickly grabs it off the table.

"Okay, that was it. I'm gonna leave now. Bye." He walks out of the house as fast as he can. 

2\. 

The second time, Derek thought Stiles was asleep. They had spend 15 hours walking through the woods and fighting the monster of the week. This time it was a vampire, Derek hadn't even known they actually existed until the bodies of five teenagers were found. There was no blood left in their bodies, and one of them was alive and well the next day - turned into a vampire. 

Stiles had wanted to come with them, even though it was dangerous for humans. Derek was going to say no, but Stiles used his puppy eyes - no one could say no to his puppy eyes. So he spend most of the day with Stiles, everyone had teamed up to walk other parts of the woods. Stiles had talked the whole time, trying to distract himself from the cold winter air. 

He was the one who found the vampire first, and the one who figured out how to kill him. And after walking back towards Derek's car the human almost fell asleep against the werewolf's shoulder. Derek had helped him in the passenger seat before getting behind the steering wheel. The radio was playing a soft rock ballad and Derek couldn't help but hum.

But Stiles wasn't asleep, he couldn't sleep without his pillow. He didn't say anything though, when Derek started to sing along with the Green Day song currently playing on the radio. And he didn't say anything about how relaxed - tired, but relaxed, Derek looked. He wondered how the Alpha was when the pack wasn't around.

Maybe Derek even smiled when he was alone - or laughed. Maybe he watched cheesy comedy movies, laughed at every stupid comment a character made. 

Stiles wanted to find out if he did, but he knew the werewolf wasn't going to let his guard down anytime soon. Too much bad had happened to Derek, and Stiles knew he needed more time to really trust someone.

Stiles rested his head against the seat and closed his eyes. He listened to Derek's voice, which was surprisingly soft, and fell asleep. For the first time in awhile without his pillow, he fell asleep.

When he woke up, Derek was carrying him through his window. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders to make sure the werewolf wouldn't accidentally drop him. Of course with his werewolf strength, he knew Derek wouldn't actually drop him. 

Derek put him down on the bed and left right after that, and as soon as Stiles' head touched his pillow, he fell asleep again.

3\. 

Christmas songs... Stiles had a love-hate relationship with them. Usually he sang along carelessly, but when one was stuck in his head... No, that was a disaster. The pack was currently decorating the Hale house with Christmas decoration. They found out Derek didn't own anything Christmas related and Lydia and Erica had dragged the Aloha to the mall. 

Of course they also came home with Christmas sweaters for everyone in the pack. And Derek had one with Grumpy Cat on it - Erica's idea. Of course, when they made the Alpha wear it, he looked even grumpier that the cat on his sweater. (Stiles had one with a wolf on it, and unlike Derek, he absolutely loved it.)

Isaac had turned on the radio, which was playing Christmas songs. And even though Scott complained about the radio repeating the same songs, the whole pack was in a happy mood while, just like in the song, dancing around the Christmas tree.

It wasn't until _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ came on the radio that the pack started to sing along. Isaac teasingly pointed at Scott every time he sang the word 'you', and Erica made Boyd twirl her around. Even Jackson and Lydia sang along softly.

Derek didn't, but Stiles could see he wanted to. After this year, he finally knew how to read Derek. His weird way of communicating with his eyebrows and his eyes. You could actually see when Derek was happy, even though he was frowning. His eyes would shine - especially now that the living room was covered in Christmas lights. Maybe Stiles was the only one who could - the only one who took the time to learn how to understand the Alpha.

Stiles decided to join the pack - and even though he knew he didn't have the best voice, he didn't care. He loudly sang along with the song, and just like Isaac did with Scott, Stiles pointed his finger at Derek and winked. No one noticed, everyone was too busy with having fun, singing along and decorating, but Derek actually blushed and grabbed Stiles' hand, pulling it down. 

"C'mon, Sourwolf, I know you want to sing along." Stiles smiled at him, Derek sighed and walked to the kitchen, probably to get something to drink. Stiles finished hanging up the mistletoe - that was going to be hilarious - and decided he wanted something to drink too. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Derek leaning against the counting. And he couldn't help but smile when he heard the familiar lyrics of the Christmas song everyone had sang along with.

Derek noticed the human and stopped, he gave Stiles a mug and... was that hot chocolate? He gave Stiles a small smile before walking back towards the living room, and that smile may actually be the best Christmas gift ever.

That was, until he and Derek accidentally stood under the mistletoe - it was a fake one, of course, since the wolves were basically allergic to it - and Derek had kissed him. In front of the pack. And everyone was cheering - except for Scott, he acted like he was going to throw up.

4\. 

The fourth time may have been Stiles fault, he had found out that there was a club for supernatural creatures in a town close to Beacon Hills. When he told the pack, they all wanted to go, because the special wolfsbane alcohol could get them drunk. And he realized, every werewolf had gotten drunk before - expect Derek.

Which he noticed, 'cause as soon as Derek had finished his first beer, he was singing along - loudly - with the song that was playing. Jackson ans Scott gave Stiles confused glances, and Erica, Isaac and Lydia couldn't stop giggling. 

Derek had grabbed Stiles' arm, who hadn't had any alcohol. Stiles knew he could get drunk in every normal club or bar - or he could buy alcohol when he was 21. So he chose to drive the drunk werewolves home at the end of the night, along with Boyd, who didn't feel like getting drunk.

Derek pressed Stiles against him and placed his face in the human's neck, kissing every mole he could see. Stiles couldn't help but lean against the touch, they hadn't really talked much about the kiss they had a few weeks ago. But they had kissed again, and again. Multiple times, actually. And even though Stiles wanted it, they ever got any further than that. 

And he had no idea what they were, friends who kissed... Was Derek his boyfriend? He never asked him to be his boyfriend, maybe Derek didn't want to be his boyfriend. Maybe he just wanted to kiss Stiles, and that was it.

"Stop thinking so much." Derek whispers against his ear and kisses his neck again, his arms tighten around Stiles' waist as he pulls the human closer. They moved - you could barely call it dancing - on the same rhythm on the beat. Stiles could see Isaac and Scott dancing together, the two werewolves had gotten really close, and Stiles had a bet with Erica how long it would take for them to announce that they were dating. 

Derek hummed along with the lyrics of the song that was currently playing. Humming turned into singing and it felt like he was singing the love song to Stiles, his lips were next to his ear and he gently hugged the younger boy. 

Stiles decided that Derek singing was his new favorite thing.

5\. 

The fifth time... He found out something else surprising. None of the beta's were at the Hale house, even though they all had rooms there, they still went to their own homes once in a while. Unlike Melissa and Stiles' father, no one's parent knew about the supernatural.

Isaac usually did stay at the Hale house, but he was on a date - Erica owed Stiles money after he won the bet - with Scott. When Stiles walked into the house he started calling home - or his second home, since he still lived with his dad - he could hear a voice in the kitchen, singing softly. Stiles decided to surprise his boyfriend, yes, they were finally boyfriends, and slowly walked to the kitchen.

Derek was there, cake powder covered his apron - since when did they have an apron? He didn't even notice Stiles walking into the kitchen and kept singing a song Stiles didn't recognize. He watched his boyfriend move around the kitchen, his shoulders were relaxed and he knew that Derek was smiling, even though he couldn't see his face. 

"Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to help me?" Derek asked him, without turning around. Stiles smiled and walked towards the werewolf, wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his head against his shoulder. "I wasn't staring, I was just looking at you." Stiles told him, "I like looking at you." 

The oven beeped and Derek walks towards it, escaping Stiles' grip. He opens it and grabs something out of it - of course it's a cake. And of course it's perfectly baked. Derek places it on the counter before walking back towards his boyfriend. He smiled at him and placed his lips on Stiles', kissing him softly. 

Stiles hummed against his lips before taking a step back, "Since when are you baking?" 

"It's Isaac's birthday tomorrow," The Alpha explained, "My mom used to make everyone birthday cakes and I always helped her, unless it was my birthday. I guess I wanted to do the same for my pack."

Stiles couldn't help but smile, "That's really sweet, Der."

1.

They were going to visit a pack in New York, and Stiles decided that having a road trip would be fun. The other members of the pack stayed in Beacon Hills, people would notice when they were all gone. And since Stiles is Derek's boyfriend - he's the second's highest in the pack. 

And Stiles wasn't surprised when Derek turned the radio louder, the radio was playing soft love songs, since it was almost Valentine's day. Derek placed his hand on Stiles' knee and squeezed it softly. It was a gesture he did a lot, Derek always wanted to touch Stiles, even if it was just holding hands. Stiles thought it must be a werewolf thing, especially the scenting thing. Every day after school, Derek would pull Stiles in a tight hug and bury his face in his neck.

And when they fell asleep, Derek would protectively hold him against his chest, their chests pressed against each other and the werewolf's legs wrapped around Stiles'. 

Stiles smiled when he heard one of his favorite songs, he knew Derek wouldn't judge him, so he started singing. Derek watched his with a soft smile before singing too. He didn't even try to hide it, he just sang along, loudly. His shoulders relaxed and the smile on his face got brighter every time Stiles looked at him.

Stiles could feel butterflies in his stomach, he always rolled his eyes when he read something like that in a book, but he now knew what they meant. It was a weird but happy feeling, and he got it every time he was around Derek.

He knew he was in love with the Alpha, and instead of that scaring him, it made him even happier. He knew Derek was the one for him, and even though it was going to be hard - his dad was the sheriff after all, and Stiles was only 17 - he knew they would end up together.

He secretly looks at the wolf next to him, Derek is looking out of the window, tapping his fingers on his leg and still singing along with the radio. If you would've shown Stiles this sigh when he just met Derek, he would've laughed. Derek Hale singing? No, back then he didn't even believe the werewolf was capable of being happy.

Derek feels eyes on him and turns to Stiles, "I want to marry you." Stiles blurts out, making the wolf's eyes go wide. 

"Not now, since I'm still 17 - of course, but, uh... I love you, and I want to be with you. And someday I want to marry you and start a family - make the pack even bigger. And I want every cheesy thing with you, adopt a dog... or maybe not, I have no idea if a dog would like to be around werewolves." Stiles starts to ramble and has to focus on the road so they wouldn't get into an accident. 

Derek just smiles at him, he want that too, everything that Stiles mentioned - besides the dog, of course. There were enough wolves in the pack, a dog would definitely not feel safe there.

"Stiles." He breaks Stiles out of his thoughts, "I want to marry you too."

And if they sang along to _Marry You_ later that night... no one in the pack had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is a mess, sorry. I hope you still liked this story, I woke up around 3 in the morning with this idea and had to write it down immediately.


End file.
